1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber fabric formed by braiding carbon threads or fiber reinforced plastics (hereinafter, referred to as FRP), etc. that have been impregnated with resin by using a braider device, and more particularly concerns a braiding composition backing formed by braiding wide threads having a band shape with a wide width (prepreg slit yarn).
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, with respect to manufacturing processes for fiber fabric by braiding, a technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known. In the manufacturing methods for fiber fabric for FRP and for prepreg for FRP described in this Patent Document 1, a plurality of diagonal threads S are supplied from a diagonal thread supplying part 3 to form a cylinder-shaped fabric 4 on the peripheral surface of the mandrel 1 so that the cylindrical fabric 4 is cut in the axial direction of the mandrel 1; thus, a long fabric 5 in which diagonal threads S are arranged is manufactured.
In the invention disclosed in the above-mentioned Patent Document 1, a thread having a round shape in its cross section (traprepreg yarn) is used as the diagonal thread S. In such a braiding manufacturing method by the use of a thread with a round shape in its cross section, it is not possible to obtain a thin, uniform braiding composition backing. In other words, in this conventional braiding manufacturing method, a plurality of braiding layers need to be superposed in an attempt to form a uniform braiding layer, resulting in an increased thickness to fail to provide a thin, uniform braiding composition backing.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-310393.
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-249961.